Armor
Armor is equippable garments that provide protection from damage and are divided into Helmets, Body Armor and Leggings. This page has a complete list of all armour in the Jagged Alliance series. Jagged Alliance Helmets *Helmet (max 5%) **Treated Helmet (max 7%) *Kevlar Helmet (max 10%) **Trt. Kevlar Helmet (max 15%) Body Armor *Leather Vest (5%, Nails only) *Kevlar Vest (max 20%) **Trt. Kevlar Vest (max 30%) *Spectra Shield (max 40%) **Trt. Spectra Shield (max 60%) *Ultra Shield Vest (no pocket?) *Ultra Shield Vest (pocketed, max 20%, Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games only) Consumables *Compound 17 Jagged Alliance 2 Helmets *'Steel Helmet' *'Kevlar Helmet' *'Compound 18 Kevlar Helmet' *'Coated Kevlar Helmet' 1 *'Spectra Helmet' *'Compound 18 Spectra Helmet' *'Coated Spectra Helmet' 1 Body Armor *'Leather & Kevlar Jacket' *'Compound 18 Leather & Kevlar Jacket' *'Coated Leather & Kevlar Jacket' 1 *'Flak Jacket' *'Compound 18 Flak Jacket' *'Coated Flak Jacket' 1 *'Kevlar Vest' *'Compound 18 Kevlar Vest' *'Coated Kevlar Vest' *'Spectra Vest' *'Compound 18 Spectra Vest' *'Coated Spectra Vest' 1 *'Guardian Vest' *'Treated Guardian Vest' *'Coated Guardian Vest' 1 Leggings *'Kevlar Leggings' *'Compound 18 Kevlar Leggings' *'Coated Kevlar Leggings' 1 *'Spectra Leggings' *'Compound 18 Spectra Leggings' *'Coated Spectra Leggings' 1 Attachments *Ceramic Plates Consumables *Compound 18 *Royal Jelly 1 Coated items can only be obtained/created in Sci-Fi gameplay. Notes *Like most items, armor can degrade with use, and if slogged through water. Armor in poor condition has a poorer protection rating, and has a chance to completely fail to protect the user at all. All armors can be repaired by a mercenary with sufficient mechanical skill and a Tool Kit, or barring that, paying a visit to a repairman such as Perko. *Armor in Jagged Alliance 2 has a hidden coverage rating in addition to its protection rating. This coverage rating combined with your armor status and degradation will have major effects on whether the armor protects a mercenary at all. Keeping armor in good repair is thus key for using it effectively. *Armors are heavy, and a full set of helmet + vest + leggings weighs a substantial amount, something to be wary of if a mercenary has a low strength. Jagged Alliance 2? v1.13 Helmets *Clothing Items (Officer's Cap, Fur Hat, Black Cap) - minimal protection (2-5%), looks fashionable *Painted Steel Helmet - a regular steel helmet with camo paint *Ghillie Hood - minimal protection (1%) + 20% camoflage *SWAT Helmet, Twaron Helmet - helmet counterparts to the SWAT and Twaron vests. *Dyneema Helmet - similar variant of Spectra Helmet *EOD Helmet - renders user nearly impervious at the cost of extreme bulkiness and weight Body Armor *Clothing Items (Leather Jacket, Dress Uniform, Officer's Coat) - minimal protection (2-5%), looks fashionable *Ghillie Suit - minimal protection (1%) + 50% camoflage *Zylon Combat Vest, Field Uniform - camo woven tops with some kevlar protection and pockets *SWAT Vest, Twaron Vest - variants of the Guardian vest, with varying amounts of coverage, reliability and ease of movement. *Dyneema Vest - variant of Spectra Vest with less bulkiness and less coverage *EOD Vest - renders user nearly impervious at the cost of extreme bulkiness and weight Leggings *Leg Protectors - cloth kneepads that offer basic protection. Can be attached to other leggings to increase overall protection. *Ghillie Leggings - minimal protection (1%) + 30% camoflage *Zylon Combat Vest, Field Uniform - camo woven tops with some kevlar protection and pockets *SWAT Leggings, Twaron Leggings - leg counterparts to the SWAT and Twaron Vests. *Dyneema Leggings - variant of Spectra Leggings with increased bulkiness and coverage *EOD Leggings - renders user nearly impervious at the cost of extreme bulkiness and weight Attachments *Titanium Plates - less protective, lighter variant of ceramic plates. Can be repaired. *Camo Cover Mk I and II - helmet attachments that add to overall camoflage. Cannot be attached to painted steel helmets, Ghillie hoods, SWAT helmets or EOD Helmets. Jagged Alliance: Back in Action TBA Category:Jagged Alliance series Category:Equipment Category:Crafting Ingredients